Typhuss James Halliwell (mirror)
|Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color= |Hair Color= |Homeworl=Earth |Birthplace=San Francisco, California, Earth |Born=August 18th, 2333 |Died= |Affiliation=Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, Sanctuary Network Galactic Commonwealth (formerly) |Mother=Patty Halliwell |Father=Victor Bennett |Sibling(s)= (sister), (sister), (sister), (sister) |Marital Status=Dating |Spouse(s)= (lover, 2370-2374, 2375-2385, 2390-present) |Children= |Other Relatives= (cousin), (cousin), (cousin) |Occupation=Alliance officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign=Intendant of , (2375-2378), Intendant of slave colonies on , (2378-2385), Intendant of slave colonies on , (2378-2385) |Assign=personal bodyguard, consort. |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander, consort, Intendant, Captain (formerly) |Insignia= }} In the mirror universe, Typhuss James Halliwell is a male who was a slave to the Alliance on Terok Nor. Typhuss was born in 2333 in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Biography Early life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Benett. Typhuss was born into a life of slavery, his parents worked in the mines on Bajor. The Sanctuary Network :"I see great potential in you, Typhuss. Good people come and go, but the great ones have always seen beyond the boundaries of science, beyond the known. The great ones dare to believe in the unbelievable." :: — Helen Magnus, 2370 After being recruited by Dr. Magnus in her work at the Old City Sanctuary in 2370, Typhuss discovers a new and strange world that is both unbelievable yet completely plausible to him. While his ideas have put him ahead of his time, he finds the world of "Abnormals" to be fantastical in a way he can ultimately understand. Although Typhuss was less than comfortable at first, he has proven himself invaluable in gaining the confidence of his first patient, an Abnormal child. This only serves to prove that Magnus was right about his instinct and genuine thirst to know the truth. And she knows that he will prove invaluable to the Sanctuary. His choice to stay at the Sanctuary is made after a conversation with Dr. Magnus when she reveals her deepest secrets to him. His willingness to learn and his need to know the truth prove to be important factors in Magnus's choice in Typhuss as her protegé and prove to be helpful to everyone in the Sanctuary. Later that year Helen, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman used the Nautilus, a submarine privately owned by Helen to travel to the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the loss of contact with the merfolk. While visiting the Bermuda Triangle, Dr. Magnus, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman encounter what appears to be a massacre among the merfolk. They later discover that a parasite that infested their brains had caused the creatures to tear each other apart. The only way to remove the parasite from the host appears to be killing the host. Typhuss was forced to do this, namely asphyxiate Magnus when she became infected with the parasite and threatened to kill them all by taking their submarine down so deep that it would have imploded. After exiting from Magnus's body the parasite was easily frozen by Typhuss before he revived Magnus. Typhuss's status as Magnus's protegé seems to give him additional prestige within the Sanctuary Network, with some people suggesting that Magnus was grooming him to take charge of the Sanctuary Network. This was confirmed later by Magnus when she admitted that one day Typhuss may have to lead the Sanctuary without her, suggesting that in her absence, Typhuss is the next in line to take over her position. This is further confirmed later when the heads of the individual facilities unanimously decide to appoint Typhuss as the acting head of the Sanctuary Network in the face of Magnus's disappearance. Upon Helen's return Typhuss gladly transfers control of the global network back to Helen. As Magnus's second in command, Typhuss has knowledge of all aspects of the Sanctuary Network as well as access to all of Magnus's contacts and resources. (''Sanctuary'') Freedom from slavery In 2370, Typhuss was freed from being a slave to the Alliance by Intendant Kira Nerys and soon after that Kira made Typhuss her consort. Typhuss worked with the Alliance and was thus awarded the position of Intendant Kira's lover for his loyalty. Typhuss appointed Tora Ziyal, as his commandant of security. Typhuss took Samantha, Annika, Olivia, B'Elanna, Xena and Helen as secret lovers behind Intendant Kira's back, his Bajoran lover. In 2374, Intendant Kira takes as her consort. Typhuss tries to kill Bareil Antos and is stopped by Kira. Later Bareil joins the Terran Rebellion. In 2375, Intendant Kira again takes Typhuss as her consort. Later that year Typhuss joined the Alliance, the first Terran in the Alliance. Later that year Intendant Kira assigned Typhuss as Intendant of Earth. Later Typhuss became Intendant of Terran slave colonies on Bajor in 2378 after the Galactic Commonwealth was formed. Venture into the primary universe When Intendant Kira disappeared into the primary universe in 2382, Typhuss followed her. Typhuss learned that she had become close to his primary universe counterpart, who was also married to the Kira Nerys of his own universe. Angered by this, mirror Typhuss vowed to find and destroy his primary universe counterpart. The New Terran Empire Over a time, Typhuss began to see the Terran Rebellion as weak, and unwilling to take every measure needed to ensure victory in the war against the Alliance. Typhuss blamed primarily on interference from Benjamin Sisko from the primary universe. In 2385, Typhuss was one of the many Terrans who chose to join the New Terran Empire as it rose once again to power and Typhuss was tasked with cloning Empress Hoshi Sato with the help of Professor Noonien Soong. A few weeks later Typhuss was able to clone Empress Hoshi Sato. Only a few months after her creation Hoshi Sato was publicly coronated as Empress of the New Terran Empire. In 2385, with the Terran Rebellion having given itself relative freedom from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, a new faction appeared, claiming to be the New Terran Empire, headed by Empress Sato herself, and led a third of the Terran Rebellion to its side. Empress Sato discovered a planet rich in dilithium, whose waters naturally caused the degression of age on humanoid species. Typhuss kept some of this water with him and became young and strong again. Typhuss kept some with him always, and would later steal an alien replicator device in order to give himself an eternal supply. In 2407, Hoshi Sato returned from exile to take control of the New Terran Empire from Typhuss's puppet-empress. With the help of General Shield and Commander Hatcher, the "puppet-Sato" was captured and the real Sato took her place, Typhuss however was able to escape his own execution by convincing the original Sato that he would be more valuable alive then dead mainly due to his secret cache of technical information. Sato was not convinced, but kept him on just to get to his information. Upon her capture Admiral Shield and Commander Hatcher found the clone monarch sitting in a near catatonic heap within the Imperial quarters quietly mumbling to herself while seeming to stare out blankly into empty space. A year later, she began to see that Typhuss was once again trying to take imperial power into his own hands again. Sato exiled him and put him on a ship heading towards the Delta Quadrant. Olivia rescued Typhuss before the Terran fighter was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. Olivia then fell in love with Typhuss again and started to date him. Service to the Empress In 2385, Empress Sato made Typhuss her consort. Some believe that Typhuss orchestrated this union in order to place himself in a position of power, but he refutes this by saying that the Empress loves him. In 2407, Hoshi Sato returned from exile to take control of the New Terran Empire from Admiral Typhuss's puppet-empress. With the help of General Shield and Commander Hatcher, the "puppet-Sato" was captured and the real Sato took her place, Typhuss however was able to escape his own execution by convincing the original Sato that he would be more valuable alive then dead mainly due to his secret cache of technical information. Sato was not convinced, but kept him on just to get to his information. A year later, she began to see that Typhuss was once again trying to take imperial power into his own hands again. She exiled him and put him on a ship heading towards the Delta Quadrant. Galactic Commonwealth In 2387, Typhuss joined the Galactic Commonwealth with the help of his primary universe counterpart. Typhuss then took command of the free starship ''Intrepid'' as Captain with Helen Magnus as his first officer. Getting back together with Intendant Kira In 2390, Kira and Typhuss have been secretly getting back together and he left the Galactic Commonwealth, and his ship to be with his true love, Kira. ( ) Terran Rebellion career After the deposement of Empress Hoshi Sato VII in 2407, Typhuss and Sarah and Olivia and Beverly with no where esle to go joined the Terran Rebellion in 2408, they were allowed to join the Rebellion as they were exiled from the New Terran Empire by Empress Hoshi Sato. Later his cousins Lois Lane and Chole Sullivan also joined the Rebellion. Upon joining the Rebellion, Typhuss and the others became the subject of suspicion by many, because they were former Imperial Starfleet officers of the New Terran Empire. Two weeks later Beverly and Typhuss, Sarah Mackenzie saved General Miles O'Brien from being killed by Empress Sato. A few weeks later Commander Keiko Ishikawa was captured by Empress Sato of the New Terran Empire. General O'Brien ordered Typhuss to form an assault team and rescue Commander Keiko Ishikawa from Empress Sato. Fortunately, the assault team of the Rebellion was able to rescue Keiko Ishikawa from Empress Sato and returned to Terok Nor with Keiko Ishikawa. On a rescue mission Selar, Typhuss and Keiko Ishikawa freed Terran slaves from the Alliance. Sarah, Typhuss and Sato went on a mission to attack an Alliance base under the command of Intendant B'Elanna Torres. Sato, Selar, Typhuss were captured by Intendant Torres. Selar and Typhuss were placed in a holding cell. Intendant Torres tortured Sato for three hours. Sometime later Selar and Typhuss escaped from the cell and rescued Sato from Intendant Torres. Commander Archer takes the team aboard a Terran shuttle and takes them back to Terok Nor. A few months later Sarah Mackenzie was killed in a skirmish with Alliance troops. Typhuss took the loss very hard. Six months later Typhuss and Hoshi Sato became lovers and started a romantic relationship. Romance Helen Magnus In 2370 Typhuss first became involved with Helen Magnus when he took her as a secret lover behind Intendant Kira's back, his Bajoran lover. Helen and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Helen took Typhuss to her quarters and had sex with him. In 2371 their romance had progressed to a love affair. It is implied on more than one occasion that Typhuss is the only man Magnus has ever truly loved, but she still has obvious feelings for him even though they are friends. In 2387 Typhuss and Helen became lovers after he joined the Galactic Commonwealth. List of spouses *Hoshi Sato (current; 2408) *Sarah Mackenzie (former-brief; 2408) *Olivia Benson (former-brief; 2408) *Hoshi Sato (former-brief; 2407-2408) *Hoshi Sato (former-brief; 2385-2407) *Kira Nerys (2370-2374, 2375-2385, 2390-present) *Leeta (former-brief; 2372-2375, 2385) *Samantha Carter (former; 2354-2370) *Olivia Benson (former; 2372-2375) *Beverly Crusher (former-brief; 2385) * (former-brief, one night stand; 2371) * (former; 2360-2369, ex-girlfriend) Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Alliance personnel Category:Terok Nor personnel Category:Tantok Nor personnel Category:Intendants Category:IKS Negh'Var personnel Category:IKS Negh'Var II personnel Category:Mirror universe Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Carter family Category:Intendant Kira's lovers Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:Intrepid personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Empress Hoshi Sato's consorts Category:Slaves